


A-Z character challenge

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Coming Out, Gender Role Reversal, Innuendo, Moving In Together, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Self Confidence Issues, Step-siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A small challenge I'm doing.Generate two letters and write a small story about species based on said letters, might return might to some characters might not.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Stumbling out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> S and W  
> Dusk explains to his daughter why they are moving in with one of her classmates

Dusk was a pretty normal wolf in his mid-twenties he had a job and a five year old daughter, Luna. "Daddy, why can't we stay at grandma's?" Luna said as once again she had a sleepover with her friend Lacey a sheep girl around the same age.

Dusk knocked on the door and Lacey opened it. "Papa's in his room, Mr.Dusk." Lacey said as Dusk went to the stairs. "Turn on the TV and play with your toys while I talk to Mr.Linen." Dusk said rushing up the stairs. The two girls looked at each other

"It's been what, four months and you still haven't told Luna?" Linen said as he grabbed his wallet. "I don't know how she would react, hell I just told my mom last night." Dusk said. "Any ways did you tell Lacey?" "I told her over three weeks ago, and even then she already knew." Linen said. "She tends to over react so I want to make sure she is comfortable when I tel her." Dusk said. "By the way did you get groceries?" Linen said as he checked his wallet. "No but that might be a good thing." Dusk said as he grinned

"Let's play truth or dare!" Luna said as she placed the toys back in the box. "Truth or Dare?" Lacey said. "Dare!" Luna yelled. "I dare you to do a handstand for a full minute." Lacey said. Luna managed to do it but soon fell to the ground on her back."Truth or dare?" Luna said laying on her back. "Truth." Lacey said. "Where's your mom?" Luna said. "Well I don't really know but my dad got me via artificial insemination." Lacey said. "What's that?" Luna said as she wagged her tail. "When someone who can't couple can't have kids sometime one person will get someone else to either father their kid or to have their baby." Lacey said. "Okay." Luna was pretending to understand it when footsteps were heard on the stairs.

Dusk and Linen sat down on the couch. "What do you want for dinner?" Dusk said as he grabbed the laptop left on the counter. "Can we have pizza?" Luna said. "Is that okay with Linen and Lacey." "Yeah." The two sheep said. "Girl go take a shower." Linen said "We'll be taking showers to and by time we're out, the pizza will almost be here." The two adults walked up stairs. "Wait why are they showering together?" Luna said. Lacey remembered her father told her to wait until Dusk told her and kept her mouth shut.

After Luna got out the showers Linen had just tipped the delivery boy, Dusk placed the pizza on the table, and Lacey placed paper plates on the table. Luna smiled as her father paved a large slice on her plate. Lacey quietly ate while she looked at her father and the wolf talked about their jobs, Linen was a lawyer while Dusk was merely a school janitor. "He then said my client was too fat to get injured by the fall."Linen said as Dusk giggled a little.

"For your birthday, how about we all go to the movies." Dusk said to Lacey. "It will be a nice family outing." "But we aren't family." Luna said in a low voice. "Just tell her already dusk." Linen said as he gazed at Dusk. "Well Luna you know how people who love each other try to get their families to get along?" Dusk said. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Luna said as she rested her head on the table. "Well some people in love aren't like that, some boys want a boyfriend, and some girls want a girlfriend." Linen said. "So?" Luna said "Well me and Mr.Linen are like that." Dusk said in a more serious voice. "But how did you meet mommy?" Luna said.

"I always knew I was like this, and even back in highschool I wanted to get close to your dad." Linen said tapping his hooves on the ground. "Grandpa was mad when I told him so he got me and your mom to marry each other, neither of us really wanted to marry each other so that is why we left." Dusk said. "We meet at your first day at school and we we're both single and had fun together."Linen said collecting the plates and putting the leftover pizza inside his fridge. "Does that mean one day me and Lacey could be sisters?" Luna said. "Yeah and we'll have two dads." Lacey said.

"That went better than I expected." Dusk said as he got in bed. "She is naive but not easy to anger." Linen said as he scooted in the bed. The door opened. "Night Papa and Mr.Dusk." Lacey said. "Goodnight." Both men replied. "I have a question?" Luna said as she walked in the room. "If you and Mr.Linen love each other why were you fighting and making him cry?" "I don't remember your father beating me up." Linen said. "You said things like, it was all over my face, I'm gonna pound you, and.." Luna said causing the men to blush. "Go to bed I'll tell you when you're older." Dusk said slamming the door.


	2. Crossed-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T and Z  
> Blem gets hit on by someone unlikely

"I can't."Gash said as she held on tight to the zebra's arm."Relax you can do it."Blem said. Blem was a small zebra being barely five feet tall while Gash was a towering tigress. Gash enjoyed teasing Blem in various ways from calling him "princess" or carrying him.

"This will be fun." Blem said showing her the steps for the dance. "I go here.." Blem was suppose to do a over head spin but even on the tips of his hooves he failed to properly do it. "You okay." Gash said as he fell onto her. "Yeah I'm fine." Blem said. "When you're about to bump into something, I take a step before turning." Gash bumped into the wall but didn't notice it. "You're already working up a sweat." Gash said as she slowly stepped back as Blem stepped forward."How about we go back and." Blem said before Gash fell on him. "I'll make dinner." Blem said as he squeezed himself up." Gash quietly ate dinner as Blem merely picked at his food. "What's wrong princess?" Gash said moving to the zebra. Blem started to tear up and sniffled. "I'm a bad boyfriend, you deserve a real man." Blem said. "A good boyfriend should be able to pick up his girlfriend and protect her." "Blem stop..." Gash said. She hated when he got in that mindset of being weak. "Okay what if we have a child? If something bad would happen..." Blem said before Gash got his tongue. "You're sweet Blem." She said forcing his mouth into a smile. "But what about things like my size or how sensitive I am." Blem said resting his cheek on her paw. "You're big and sensitive where it matters the most." Gash said trailing on of her claws down. "In the heart." Blem said as his tail wagged a little. "Y-yeah that was what I was talking about." Gash said resting her paw on his chest. "Blem..." Gash said nudging the barely awake zebra. "Yes." Blem said weakly. "If you thinking you're bad at being manly I'm awful at being feminine." "Can't cook can't clean,can't even so my laundry right." Gash licked the zebra's cheek. "Thanks, my knight." Was the last thing Blem said before drifting to sleep


End file.
